The Past is Our Future
by Fifi le Jinx
Summary: I fear that History may repeat itself and the power that controls me will make it happen. Ghosts of the past will return to haunt the new day. An old game with new players. And though we know how it'll end there will still be a war. Re-write of NHAH
1. Prologue Forgive Me

****

**A/N: I SWEAR I HAVEN'T DIED! Just to get that out of the way. I've been having major writer's block for everything and have gone from lower class to homeless pretty much. Too much family problems and I am now going to two schools, show season has started up again, and I am moving around too much. MY MAIN INTEREST OF THIS STORY HAS CHANGED. I'm sorry for those who wanted me to continue this but I have lost interest of where I wanted to take this story. Instead I have decided to rewrite it though I still will have some of the same idea of the last one. I hope no one is mad at me for this but I couldn't work with the other one and it has now evolved. Plus my writing skills have improved since when I first started this. I hope you'll like this verson too, since I don't want to just abandon it forever or give up on it. My mama taught me better.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

**

* * *

**

_Darkness._

_That's all I can see around me now. All that I have for company. _

_From what I can remember my world wasn't always so dark and lonely. There were people once. And there were colors. Sounds, sights, and memories. Even then the light of my memories has dimmed. Colors once so vibrant and beautiful are now darker shades of gray. The sights and faces I once knew have blurred, the sounds and words have become distant and quiet, not even whispers. My own memories I am forgetting. I don't even remember the color of my own hair._

_Yet I can see things outside of my prison. I can see the lives of others. Can see their pasts and how they're all connected. Years long before my own time, which I have forgotten how long it's been, and how these lives have come to be. I can see it all and know how I can affect it from my small isolated prison._

_But I have no choice but to. This power that I have I myself cannot control it. It is a power that has chosen me to control. A power that uses me to start wars. I cannot stop it and I can see what happens on the outside when this power acts upon their world. I have no power of my own to stop it and it'll use me until my own time ends like the others before me. This much I know._

_Their memories, though, are what hurts me the most. More so than what I can see happening on the outside. Their memories of happiness and joy, their tears of sadness, and anger. What they had to leave behind them and what they had to do while under the control of this power. Their memories of knowing that this power would choose another once they were gone and how it would be for them._

_Darkness._

_That's what surrounds me for every day that I still live._

_Light._

_Knowledge of the outside though I sit in this prison._

_Memories_

_The proof of my existence and key to my whereabouts._

_I know that I have no choice in this matter, just like that boy. Still just a child who should live the life of a child. Yet I have bestowed upon him the power of the Keyblade. Just like I had his friend._

_Just like my predecessors before me had with Terra, Aqua, and Ventus. And with all of the knights and warriors of so long ago._

_Had we not been born with the curse to house this power inside of us maybe the war wouldn't have happened. These children could still be children. They would not need to risk their very existence if affairs like these._

_History repeats itself many times over. Light and Darkness will always coexist with each other, for one cannot exist without the other._

_I fear that my turn of being under control will end with another Keyblade war. It's so close on the horizon, just like the boy's mark of mastery test. I can feel it. Another fear is that someone else will take my place and I have a good idea who._

_I pray with my entire being that I am wrong but I cannot deny the guilt I feel in my heart._

"Sora. . . Riku. . . Kairi. . . Forgive me. . . ."


	2. Chapter 1 Let Me Go

****

**A/N: So I got off my lazy ass and started writing again. Finally got past writer's block and decided to get a faster paced story. Before my ideas changed the story was moving at the pace of something slower than a snail. I relate that pace to time in math, gosh I always hated that class. Anyways I hope everyone's okay with the change. Still have similar ideas, just not exactly the same. You could say 'evolved.' It should all make sense in the end (should). Let's see how much this version gets, huh?**

**The only disclaimer will be this one, or the last one I should say, because in all honestly I get tired of writing it. Paranoid or not, the Disclaimer is here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**

* * *

**

"You just got back Sora-"

"You're mother's right, why are you leaving so soon after just getting back?" His father asked him, running a large hand through brown hair.

"It's just not fair," Sora's heart almost broke at seeing his mother's watery blue eyes as she flung herself down on the sofa. She placed her clenched fists in her lap.

Sora scratched the back of his head as he thought of how to calm his parents down. They'd been so happy when he returned with Kairi and Riku, but hurt that he was more distant to them from when before he had left two years ago.

It made him sad thinking of how worried his parents had been, even after Destiny Islands had been restored. Only Kairi had made it back, he had went on to find Riku. Sora had missed birthdays with them, holidays, and two years of moments he'll never get back. That's the only thing he regretted about having become a Keyblade Bearer.

Sora wasn't a Keyblade Master, yet. That was why he was discussing his leave with his parents. Sora and Riku had received word from King Mickey about a Mark of Mastery test, whatever that was, meaning they'd be leaving to take it. It would show who was a Keyblade Master, and maybe just help them keep the worlds from anymore future harm. It's just that his parents weren't taking the news so well.

With all this in his mind he walked over to his mother and knelt on the ground before her, placing his hands over hers. She looked up at him, tears falling from her blue eyes as she looked down at her son.

"You're my little boy, and they're taking you from me. Sora, you've grown up so fast so soon. You became a man where you should have still been a kid," She trailed off as sobs wrenched themselves from her. "Why?" Sora didn't take his own blue eyes from hers as his dad placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I wouldn't have had it any other way mom," He admitted truthfully, giving her a sweet smile, causing more heavier tears to slip from her eyes. "If you could've seen all the places I've been, all the things I've done, and all the people I've helped by doing them. I don't regret going out there to do it. All the friends I've made—where would they be if it weren't for me, Riku, and Kairi? Where would you and dad be? Everything I did was for you and everyone. I don't regret anything but the time I lost with you and dad. Sure, I wish that I could still be that ignorant little kid, but I'm glad I'm the person I am today." Sora wiped an extremely heavy tear from his mother's face, and gave her another smile.

"You might not understand everything I've been through has been worth it, but I'm hoping that someday you do. I do wish I could stay with you and dad here on the Islands, but people out there, helpless people—they need me. They need Riku, Kairi—they need us. I'll do anything I can to help them from whatever's out there, and if it means leaving again to do this test thing than I'll do it," He told her, his eyes never leaving hers. "I just don't want you to be sad about me being gone. I love you mom, you and dad, but this is what I do, and I enjoy every experience that I have out there. I get to enjoy them with Riku, Kairi, and all the friends I make along the way."

"I just don't like it that my boy, my little boy, is leaving me," More tears fell down her face as she said this. "He's grown up so fast that I don't know what to do. Do I let him go, or should I make him stay so he could still be my little boy." She place a small hand on her son's young face.

"Mom, I'm still your little boy, I'm just not as little as I used to be," Sora place a hand over the one she held to his face. "I may have grown up, but I'm still a kid. Well enough of a kid to where I'm not dead serious all the time. That'd be just plain unhealthy," He joked, causing his parents to smile and laugh a little. "See, I'm still me, just more—well, responsible. Who else is gonna be there to make sure Riku doesn't get his butt kicked?"

"But you're so young, Sora," She started again, "Why does it have to be you who does this?"

"I can't answer that," Sora's mom dropped her head, "But I can tell you that I love doing this. I'm proud of all the lives I was able to save, proud of all the things I was able to do for the better. With my friends there to back me up, even if they can't actually be there, I love that I'm doing something for them, for you. Can you let me go, mom?"

Jena searched her son's face for a moment before moving on to his eyes. He was completely serious about what he was saying. She could see it in his eyes, the same blue as hers, maybe just a bit more brighter. She looked at his gravity defying brown hair, so much like his dad's, but more of a mixture between their two families. Her boy had inherited his father's island skin, hers had always been a tad lighter than everyone else.

He was looking for her consent to go, something he had gone without for the last two years. Jena's little boy grew up without her being there. He had an adventure that she knew nothing about, life lessons he learned without her. Before they'd been separated he had had a great responsibility tossed on him, and he had taken it in stride. Jena could feel Aoi's hands on her shoulders, comforting her.

She knew that her husband had no problem letting their son go. Aoi was only upset because she was about losing him. Both of her boys were waiting for an answer from her. Sora already had his father's, all that mattered was hers. She knew that Sora would stay if she asked him to, and he'd only go if she let him.

"Only if you clean your room first," She started and felt happy at her son's goofy smile. "You left it with two years worth of dust covering it, and dirty clothes all over the floor." Her son threw his arms around her, burying his face into her blonde hair.

"Thanks mom," She heard him whisper to her as she ran her hand through his spiky hair.

"Just eat dinner before you leave this time," She whispered back.


	3. Chapter 2 An Old Friend

**A/N: I'm on a roll with this story. I've gotten more done with this one since the ideas flow more easily since I know where I'm going with it. Hope you like it.**

* * *

"So what exactly do we have to do, Your Majesty?" Sora asked soon as everyone was comfortable. They had been picked up by Donald and Goofy and taken to Yen Sid's tower, where they found the King and Yen Sid waiting for them. They had had their greetings, and now were getting down to business.

"Well, I guess you can say that this test tests your strength of heart," Mickey started. "You'll go through trials to show how strong your heart is, and if you pass, you'll become a Keyblade Master. Master Yen Sid here will take you through your test." He stated as he gestured to the man, who had been the Master to watch his own test.

"Do we have to fight each other?" Riku asked, Sora taking a small glance beside him.

"You might, you might not," Yen Sid answered, "But know that it is your strength of heart that is being tested. Do what feels right to you should you hit a crossroads."

"Right," The boys stated, looking at each other before looking to the King again.

"When does the test start?" Riku asked.

"We'll begin your test tomorrow," The older man stated, "For now rest until then." He said, dismissing them by tone alone.

"Thank you," Both said, bowing, before turning to leaving. Kairi, Donald, and Goofy were waiting for them on the ground floor of the tower.

"When does it start?" Was the first thing Kairi had asked them when she saw them.

"Tomorrow," Sora told her.

"How d'ya feel Sora?" Goofy asked. Sora seemed to be out of it, a blank look on his face, as if he were thinking of something. It was kind of unusual to see him like that. Riku had noticed that the younger boy had been quiet the entire time they were with the King and Yen Sid.

"I don't know," Sora's brow furrowed in concentration, "I feel—excited."

"Huh?" They all gave him confused looks. Sora himself felt confused.

"I don't understand it myself," He told them truthfully. "I've never heard of this test before, and I already thought we were Keyblade Masters. Now I'm about to take this test to become one, and I'm overly excited for it. Like—" He trailed off.

"Sora?" Kairi stepped up beside him, a worried look on her face.

"It's like I've been waiting for this for a long time, years even," Sora finished. His admittance shocked those around him.

He was confused himself. It wasn't the first time that he felt feelings that were out of place. He didn't mind them so much, but they confused the heck out of him.

"Could it be Roxas?" Donald offered up. It would have been a really good explanation-

"But Roxas wasn't born until a year ago," Sora said, thinking back to when his Nobody had been created. "It can't be him, he didn't even remember me." Sora's hand automatically went to his heart, where he could still feel the other boy's presence.

"Don't worry about it too much Sora," Riku told the younger male. "It might just be nerves. This _is_ a pretty big deal." Sora nodded along absently.

"Yeah, you might be right," His friends looked at each other, concern for the young Keyblade bearer clear on their faces. They stayed in silence only for a moment longer before Donald shook off all of his thoughts.

"For now you should just rest Sora," The boy looked up at the duck, "Maybe you'll feel like yourself tomorrow morning." He nodded once more, liking the sound of sleep.

"Yeah," He agreed with a smile.

"Let's go then," Kairi said, smiling as she tugged Riku and him with her.

_'Is it you?_' Sora thought to himself, placing his hand over his heart again. '_After all these years are you finally waking up?_'

He remembered that presence, the one he felt now. Sora recognized it from when he was younger, before Roxas became a constant presence in his heart, too. He recognized his own heart, Roxas' presence, and now he felt that other one, as if it really were waking up.

'_Sora? What is it?_' He heard Roxas ask. The blonde was concerned to, since he knew what Sora was talking about, he felt it, too.

'_Maybe, it's him. I remember him, before he went to sleep,_' Sora thought back. '_He was so sad._'

'_Who is he?_' His answer was automatic, he could feel it come from his heart as the presence flared to life once more.

'_An old friend I need to help._'


End file.
